


Soldato bugiardo

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Melancholy, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Promesse taciuteDrabble sul complesso rapporto tra Sousuke e Kaname Chidori.





	Soldato bugiardo

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Promesse taciute

Soldato bugiardo  
  
"Adesso basta. Chiariamo questo punto una volta per tutte. Perché mi proteggi?!" gridò Kaname. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli azzurro-blu intorno al viso. Il soldato teneva una gamba allungata, il ginocchio dell'altra piegato. Stringeva un fucile al petto ed era appoggiato contro la parete.  
"E' solo il mio dovere"rispose. La giovane assottigliò gli occhi.  
"Non c'è nient'altro?" chiese.  
"Dovere e nient'altro" ripeté lui. Kaname sospirò massaggiandosi le tempie.  
"Ti odio!" gridò. Sousuke abbassò lo sguardo.  
-No, non è solo il mio dovere. Ho promesso a me, a te, che ti avrei protetto. Perché ti amo Chidori, ma queste resteranno sempre promesse taciute-.


End file.
